


Keeping A Promise

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, S1, Trip approves of Skoulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and Trip talk while tracking down Garrtett and Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping A Promise

He really wanted to give Fitz a talking-to about his behavior towards Skye,about Ward.The boy was talking out of line and not in any way supportive of Skye and her ordeal.

But he had promised Skye they'd find Ward and Garrett,and keeping his promise to her was more important than setting Fitz straight at that moment.

(He'd let Ward's actions disillusion him.)

He wants to go after her,try to do something for her,but he knows that right now,he needs to find him,track him down,and then tell Skye they got him.Him and Garrett.

He sits with Trip through pizza,reading the files and trying to figure out where those Cybertek shipments went.

“Sir?” Trip asks after a few moments. “Where's Skye?”

“Still inside.” he said softly. “Can't blame her.” he added,glancing at Fitz.

“You didn't eat either.”

“Not much of an appetite,either.” he mumbles. “I gave her a promise,to find him.And I will track that bastard.I will go and find her the moment I know where he is,so I can have some good news for her.”

Trip nodded beside him.

“Then,sir,I hope you don't mind me giving you a hand.” he said.

Coulson looked up at Trip.

“Not at all,Agent Triplett.” he said.

“And when we do find him,we'll need gear.I could swing by my mother's and pick up something special.” the young man smiled brightly.

“You keep spy gear in your mother's house?” Coulson asked incredulous.

“Sir,she keeps her father's gear.” Trip beamed.

“Your grandfather's.” he said.

“Yeah.Original Howling Commando gear,sir.In great condition,too.” he said.

“Wait.You are the grandson of a Howler?” Coulson asked,knowing full well he was a step away from fanboy-ing over the young man.

“Yes.I never told anyone about it.Didn't want any special treatment.”

Coulson nodded his head and tried to calm down.

“Skye knows.” Trip told him. “Asked her not to say anything.”

“She read your file.” Coulson realised.

“And she hadn't said anything already,I knew,but I had to explain today why I didn't want others to know about my grandad.”

Coulson smiled.

“Skye's great like that.” he said softly.

“Can I ask a personal question?” Trip probbed a feew moments later.

“Ask.” Coulson shrugged,watching May pick up a coke and go looking for Skye.

“Are you and Skye together?”

“Working on it.” he answered truthfully. “There is certainly something.I know I...” he sighed.

Trip smiled beside him.

“You two are good together,sir.” he said,turning back to his files. “Oh,will you look at that.” he grinned.

“What is it?” Coulson looked over Trip's shoulder.

“Guess you'll be keeping that promise to Skye.” he grinned.

“Brazill,Cambodia,Syria...They all end up in Havana.” Coulson read.

“Didn't we have a base there?” Trip asked,getting serious.

“Yes.Yes,we did.” Coulson said,getting up. “Pack up.We're headed for Cuba.” he ordered FitzSimmons and Trip as he went to tell Skye and May.

 


End file.
